


Estranged

by PhoenixStar73



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Lies [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Longing, M/M, Memories, Past life, Pining, Regrets, search for redemption, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Hard-hit by reality, after years of immersing in the all-consuming playground of rock and roll tour life, everything came crashing down.Now, in rehab and all alone, Magnus Bane, lead singer of his rock band, reflects on days past,and the one thing he regrets having left behind...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Home Is Where the Heart Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866205
Comments: 35
Kudos: 78
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Estranged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



> ...im not exactly sure what this is.
> 
> INSPIRED by listening to Guns and Roses "Estranged" a few times...and somehow this little plotbunny just dumped from my brain, and this is the RESULT after 30-40 minutes freewriting.
> 
> My mind is insane these days...
> 
> FOR PROMPT: HM500 QUIET
> 
> GIFTED to [BrightAsStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars) because I wrote it, sent it to her for reading, she SCREAMED at it, and VOILA here we are!!!! LOL

In his room at rehab, Magnus Bane, dressed in a hospital gown, was sitting on his bed. His hair was a bit overgrown, eyes weary.

Sighing, he lifted his ringed hand, running it through his hair.

It was a stark room. Only a suitcase in the closet with a sliding door was visible, along with jackets and shirts.

There was a big window to the right. Outside, you could see the grounds of the rehab facility. It was a green sculptured garden. Other patients were gathered in circles doing activities with the therapists.

But no, he wasn’t feeling it today. 

So here he was….

God, his body was still screaming for something…something…it just never stopped. ARGH!!!

He was fucking restless…like a live wire ready to pop.

It was _quiet._ _Way too quiet…_

And yet, this quiet was more _deafening_ than any noisy place he’s ever been.

A far cry from the life that he had been used to.

But for the sake of healing, according to Nurse Catarina, tranquility was necessary for balancing out his soul. 

Along with every other _mumbojumbo_ they were trying to sell him here.

Well, alright, he would try it.

…..

Not even a minute later, he jumped out of bed. This was driving him insane! 

He started pacing back and forth _. He felt on edge._

Either he wanted to punch…the wall, throw the dresser over, or just throw whatever shit around that he could get his hands on….

But he _couldn’t. He had promised. Sigh._

He leaned against the wall, his head thrown back. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, waiting for his heart to get back to normal…

What was it that the nurse had said? Meditation, good for the mind, heart, and soul…

_Tranquility._

Ten minutes went by. His heartbeat was normal again.. 

The nurse might have something there after all…

If he just stayed there long enough, meditating amidst all this _quiet_ \--

If he allowed his imagination to run away from him –

He could almost hear the intensifying roar of the crowds, the stadiums, and the familiar riff of the trusty bass he had gotten so used to hearing introducing a lot of the songs he had used to sing during the days of old….

That bass guitar belonged to Alec Lightwood, lead bassist. In the band they were in. 

Tearing through schedules, stadiums, rocking tunes, rocking hearts -- going through bodies, hearts, and souls. Along with nights turned into days of debauchery….

_And passion between them -- like neither had ever known…._

A name, a soul from a previous life. Whom he hadn’t seen in years.

But who had completely captivated Magnus’s mind and heart. Even if he never knew the extent of it.

He regretted never telling him how he truly felt…

Amidst all this _quiet_ , suddenly he no longer had the distractions of life to keep running from things. 

As much as he hated this, he would have to face them head-on.

**Author's Note:**

> Estranged - Guns and Roses  
> [VIDEO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpmAY059TTY)
> 
> ________
> 
> If you liked this fic "Estranged" won't you leave a kudo/comment, especially if you might want to see this continue? They are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
